


Photoshoot fail

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun knows he can be a bit childish, but sometimes he will pout a bit harder and sulk a bit more just so Doyoung will coddle him a little longer.





	Photoshoot fail

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the leaked clip of Jaehyun where he looks so very silly, and so very Jaehyun, so thank you Allison for putting the idea in my head<3

_Fierce and sexy,_ he was told. He can do that, no problem, at least it wouldn’t be if the foursome standing behind the camera watching him would stop laughing.

Jaehyun drags his fingers over his lips, clenching his teeth together and baring them in what is almost a snarl. Yuta bursts out laughing first, doubling over and quickly turning away to hide his chuckles in his hands. Taeil is still straight faced, throwing a thumb up at Jaehyun while swatting at Yuta’s back and shushing him.

A hint of a pout twists his lips, but he pushes it down and instead does a different pose, narrowing his eyes a little and biting the corner of his bottom lip. He moves his head to the right, showing off his jaw and opens his mouth a little more, exhaling loudly.

In the background, he can hear the familiar sound of Doyoung’s laughter, the throaty one he always makes when he’s trying not to laugh out loud, and he pouts for real. He can’t be blamed for expecting some support from his boyfriend at least.

He stops posing with a huff, shoulders lifting and falling in an exasperated shrug as his brow furrows and his lower lip juts out.

Yuta is still laughing, though he seems to have reined in his amusement a tiny bit, even if he cracks up again a second later as Taeil imitates Jaehyun by tilting his head and sighing dramatically.

“No no no,” Taeyong says, waving a hand between them, “he did it like this.”

He turns his head slowly while tilting it and exaggerates an eye roll, bursting into laughter with the rest of them. He looks for the cameraman, wanting to confirm if they’re right or not, only to find him gone and pouts even more. Taeyong has never made fun of him like this so he must have been really bad.

Yuta drags his palm over his mouth, baring his teeth in and admittedly hilarious way, even growling, and all four of them doubles over from laughter, holding onto each other for support.   
When their manager calls out to Jaehyun that he is done for the day, is when they realise he is standing there watching them laugh at him. Taeyong swallows his laughter quickly, smiling apologetically at him, but Yuta only laughs more while staring him right in the face.

“Oh no, he’s pouting. Boyfriend to the rescue,” Taeil chuckles and nudges Doyoung in the back. But Doyoung is holding a hand over his mouth and his shoulders are shaking with suppressed laughter, so before his boyfriend can take so much as a step, Jaehyun grumbles and turns on his heels, storming off. He knows he is being childish, running off like that, but even knowing that none of it was ill-intended, being laughed at always stings a little. He has never liked being teased.

Doyoung calls after him, but Jaehyun doesn’t look back.

The dressing room is blessedly empty so he flops down on the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest as he sinks down into the soft pillows, still pouting. He didn’t close the door behind him so he isn’t surprised when it closes with a soft click only seconds later, and he can feel the nervous energy coming off Doyoung.

“They’re all sorry for laughing at you,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun tilts his head back to pout ferociously up at him because he knows it was intentional of Doyoung to exclude himself from the apology.

“I don’t care about them laughing at me,” he mumbles and Doyoung clicks his tongue and hums a laugh, not believing him for a second.

The sofa dips as Doyoung sits down beside him and lays an arm over the back of it, using the fingers of his right hand to brush Jaehyun’s hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and caresses Jaehyun’s cheek gently with two knuckles. He can’t help smiling at how cute the younger is being as Jaehyun makes no inclination that he is going to stop pouting. Jaehyun tilts his head a little and Doyoung smiles as he indulges him and leans in to press a slow, lasting kiss to his cheek and another higher up his face and one to his temple. He shifts closer to Jaehyun and curls his arm around the younger’s shoulder when Jaehyun leans into him.

“I’m sorry sorry,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear, nuzzling his nose into Jaehyun’s hair when his boyfriend only pouts even more.

He is very familiar with every tell Jaehyun makes when he wants to be cuddled, pampered or even babied a little, and the way he tilts his head into him like a cat asking for pets is one of the more obvious.

Jaehyun is sitting so far down in the sofa his butt is close to falling off the edge, so Doyoung nudges his own legs under him until Jaehyun is almost sitting in his lap.

“Do you want something? Are you hungry?” he asks and peppers a row of kisses along Jaehyun’s smooth brow. His face smells of makeup, but Doyoung ignores it in favour of showering his upset boyfriend with affection. He knows Jaehyun isn’t as bothered by being laughed at as he wants Doyoung to believe, but he will quietly indulge him anyway. Besides, he likes babying Jaehyun like this, it usually ends in some very enjoyable sex.

“I wasn’t that bad, was I?” Jaehyun asks, voice small, and Doyoung hesitates as he doesn’t know what to say. It was kind of bad, but he knows if he says that Jaehyun will take it more personally than anything else. He is only trying his best, after all.

“Dongyoung,” Jaehyun sighs, fiddling with the fabric of Doyoung’s t-shirt.

“You looked a bit … silly,” he says, grimacing when Jaehyun sighs pitifully and averts his eyes. “But it was very cute,” he adds in an attempt to cheer him up.

Jaehyun scoffs, but there is a smile tugging at his lips for a second before he juts his lip out in a pout once more.

“You shouldn’t have laughed,” he mumbles and pokes Doyoung’s stomach with a finger. Doyoung takes Jaehyun’s hand in his, lifting it to his lips to place small kisses to his knuckles and Jaehyun’s cheeks tremble as he does his all to keep his pout, not letting it morph into a smile.

“I know,” Doyoung whispers against the back of his hand and finally leans in to kiss him properly, tilting his head and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that is made up of only warmth and comfort. Jaehyun sighs against his lips and opens his mouth, deepening the kiss while at the same time slipping down in the sofa, forcing Doyoung to lean after him until they are more or less stretched out in the pillows and Doyoung is a warm weight on top of him.

“I want you,” Jaehyun whispers and Doyoung groans quietly into his mouth, this is where it always leads. Jaehyun has a healthy appetite, but his inclination leans more towards soft and lengthy love making which is not something their schedules allow most of the time, leaving him with a very active libido.

Doyoung can empathise though, in his opinion they don’t get to have sex nearly enough. He can try and pull away now, knowing it’s definitely not the right time nor place, but when Jaehyun is like this, so soft and needy, he can never turn him down for anything.

“Let me lock the door,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s cheek and Jaehyun’s arms fall away from his body, allowing him to push himself to his feet.

When he turns back, Jaehyun is pushing his trousers off his legs, the thin fabric easily removed, and his shoes almost goes flying as he tugs them from his feet. Doyoung grabs a towel from the shelf by the door and digs through Jaehyun’s backpack for the jar of Vaseline he has started carrying around, before making his way back to the sofa.

Jaehyun sits up on his knees then, clad only in his boxer shorts, and pats the sofa pillow in the middle for Doyoung to sit down.

“Lay it out,” Doyoung says and hands the towel to Jaehyun, gesturing for him to cover the pillows with it as good as he can, and undoes the fastenings on his own jeans pushing them down his legs and freeing a foot before he sits carefully on top of the towel. Jaehyun is quick to throw a leg over his lap and settle on top of him, carding his fingers through Doyoung’s hair when they kiss and grind against each other.

“We have _maybe_ half an hour so we have to be quick,” Doyoung says and tugs at Jaehyun’s underwear, helping him out of them as Jaehyun steadies himself on the back of the sofa. Jaehyun hums into Doyoung’s neck once he settles in his lap again, pressing kisses into his skin and nibbling gently on his ear lobe.

“Everyone is gonna know afterwards,” Doyoung digs his fingers into Jaehyun’s butt cheeks and sighs fondly when the younger exhales shakily at his words.

“Just don’t leave me alone,” he whispers into Doyoung’s ear, smiling when he feels Doyoung’s cheek lifting against his in a smile of his own.

“Never,” Doyoung says, his single-worded promise punctuated by the popping sound of the lid opening on the Vaseline jar.

Jaehyun runs his fingers through the hair at the back of Doyoung’s head over and over while he slips his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth and laps at the insides of his cheeks.

“I don’t have a condom,” Doyoung warns when they pull apart, one slick finger poised at Jaehyun’s entrance. Jaehyun shakes his head minutely and sighs in contentment when Doyoung’s finger slips slowly inside him.

“I don’t mind, just don’t come in me,” he giggles lightly, swallowing when Doyoung’s finger reaches far inside him and moves in circles against his clenching walls.

Doyoung loves taking his time preparing Jaehyun, the minutes stretching into double figures as he drives Jaehyun to the brink by massaging his prostate and more often than not getting four fingers in him before he even thinks about fucking him. They don’t have time for that now though and so he adds a second finger after barely thirty seconds. Jaehyun breathes steadily, closing his eyes as he focuses on not tensing up as his hole stretches painfully around the width of two of Doyoung’s slim fingers, and three shortly after.

“You okay?” he asks as his fingers still inside Jaehyun and he watches the younger’s face contort in a mix of pain and pleasure. Jaehyun’s ass is warm and tight around his fingers and Doyoung marvels at how he manages to control himself whenever they do this. Every cell in his body is screaming at him to get his cock inside Jaehyun as quick as possible, but his mind stays clear, or perhaps his heart, as the last thing he ever wants is to hurt Jaehyun.

“I’m ready,” Jaehyun breathes after a minute or so, rolling his hips lazily on Doyoung’s fingers. Doyoung steadies Jaehyun with a hand gripping the back of his thigh as he pulls his fingers out of him, and they work together to push Doyoung’s underwear off, leaving it hanging around his left ankle along with his trousers. He sticks his fingers in the Vaseline jar and scoops up quite a bit to cover himself with, and with a hand holding his cock upright he wraps an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and guides him onto his cock.

The head slips inside Jaehyun easily and he hisses in pain on an inhale and moans on the exhale, steadily sinking down Doyoung’s cock until he is sitting firmly in his lap.

“So good,” he whimpers and curls into Doyoung, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and laying his elbows on the top of the sofa to grip Doyoung’s hair between his fingers.

“I love you,” Jaehyun whispers, sounding so small, his voice and his words pulling at Doyoung’s heart, feeding it until it feels like it will burst out of his chest.

Jaehyun doesn’t move so Doyoung takes it upon himself and sets his feet firmly into the floor and rolls his hips into Jaehyun. His thrusts are shallow, Jaehyun’s unmoving weight on top of him leaves him little room for anything else, but it is more than good enough for him, and when he shifts slightly and Jaehyun starts whimpering and moaning in a constant mix of sounds, he knows this is just what the younger needs.

Jaehyun lifts away from Doyoung after a couple minutes and rolls his hips, clenching around Doyoung’s cock before rising slightly on his knees and falling slowly onto Doyoung’s cock again. He does this a few times and then he pouts dramatically at Doyoung, laughing along with him, and holds still a little above Doyoung’s lap.

They don’t need many words to communicate and Doyoung knows just what it is Jaehyun wants him to do. Gripping Jaehyun’s waist in his hands he starts moving his hips, slowly fucking into him with longer strokes, slipping out to the head and pulling Jaehyun down against him so he can thrust in to the base. They move slowly, feeling no rush despite their precarious position, enjoying the way their bodies are connected instead of working towards an orgasm. That the process is just as important as the end result, is a mind-set they both share, and it also translates to their love-making. While the face Jaehyun makes when he comes is titillating and utterly beautiful, Doyoung much prefers the multitude of expressions he has and the sounds he makes before getting that far. And Jaehyun lives for the way Doyoung holds him so gently, however fast or slow their pace is, and all the times Doyoung tells him how beautiful he looks or how good he is and every other compliment the elder never seems to run out of.

It is impossible to tell how long it takes, it could have been a handful of minutes or they could have surpassed their half hour a long time ago, and neither one of them would care either way.

Jaehyun comes first, sitting in Doyoung’s lap and clenching hard around the entire length of his cock inside him, face scrunching up in a silent moan and back arching.

Doyoung tips them over once Jaehyun falls limp on top of him, being careful not to bump Jaehyun’s head on the arm rest as he lays him down on the sofa. Pulling out of Jaehyun, he sits between his legs and tugs on his cock quickly two times and comes over Jaehyun’s butt and the back of his thighs.

 

Doyoung dries his hands on the towel and cleans his cum from Jaehyun’s body before laying down on top of him to take Jaehyun’s gasping mouth in a deep kiss.

“Good?” he murmurs against Jaehyun’s lips and the younger hums contentedly, still splayed limply over the pillows with his arms above his head.

Doyoung dresses himself first, washing in the bathroom sink while Jaehyun slumbers, and then he wets a towel and cleans Jaehyun as best he can before he pulls him up to get dressed in his own clothes.

The white outfit Jaehyun had worn for filming is luckily spotless, if a little crumpled, and Doyoung folds it over a chair for the staff to deal with. He fixes his mussed-up hair and smiles at Jaehyun through the mirror as he stands with his head tilted to the left and eyes closed, seemingly asleep while standing up.  

“Come on baby, no time to sleep yet,” Doyoung murmurs as he pulls Jaehyun close for a last kiss, caressing his butt gently. Jaehyun yawns slightly and blinks tiredly at him, pouting again, and Doyoung can’t resist stealing another long kiss, especially when Jaehyun moans into his mouth and slumps against him.

“Cute,” he whispers and Jaehyun hums in agreement, prompting a laugh out of Doyoung.

There hasn’t been anyone at the door since they finished, but Doyoung is sure if there were any while they were having sex he wouldn’t have noticed, so he ushers Jaehyun out of the room with little pats to his butt, grabbing both their backpacks on the way.

Three staff members are standing in a circle a little ways from the door and they give them looks of varying degrees of embarrassment while Doyoung laughs uncomfortably and Jaehyun ducks behind him to hide as his whole face turns a flaming red. As he promised Doyoung doesn’t leave him alone, and taking Jaehyun’s hand in his he guides him out of the studio as quickly as Jaehyun can move. It will be a little while still before they can go home, so they find their manager to get the keys to a van and hides away, cuddled together in the backseat.

“I love you,” Doyoung whispers against Jaehyun’s temple, a belated response to the younger’s earlier declaration, but Jaehyun doesn’t respond, curled close into Doyoung’s chest and fast asleep.


End file.
